3B Junior Tamaranai Video ~2012 Boukyou~
3B Junior Tamaranai Video ~2012 Boukyou~ (3B Junior たまらないビデオ〜2012望郷〜) is the DVD release of the fifth live concert of 3Bjunior, 3B junior LIVE 2012 3-Bu Nadeshiko Shichihenge (3B junior LIVE 2012 3部なでしこ七変化). The concert was held on January 8, 2012 and January 9, 2012 at Nakano ZERO Small Hall in Nakano. The concert was released on August 24, 2012 for a limited amount of time. Details *... Set List The DVD release only contains select parts of the concert. 'Disc 1' *1.) Can't Take My Eyes Off You (君の瞳に恋してる) ~ Minitia☆Bears (みにちあ☆ベアーズ) *2.) Minitia Ouenka (みにちあ応援歌) ~ Minitia☆Bears (みにちあ☆ベアーズ) *3.) KISS OF BEACH ~ 3Bjunior *4.) Diving (ダイビング) ~ 3Bjunior *Self Introductions for 19 Members of 3B junior (① 3B junior 19人の自己紹介) *5.) Kimi to Sakura to (キミとサクラと) ~ momo *6.) Peach Peach ~Momomomou Sou Momomo no Uchi~ (桃桃〜ももももーそーももものうち〜) ~ momo with Minitia☆Bears (みにちあ☆ベアーズ) *7.) Sambu JAPAN Ouenka (三部 JAPAN 応援歌) ~ Sambu JAPAN (三部JAPAN) *8.) Chocolate Burning ~ Chocolat Nantoka? (ショコラなんとか?) *9.) Fujicco QQQ no Theme (ふじっこQQQのテーマ) ~ Fujicco Q.Q (ふじっこQ.Q) *10.) Goburei! Syachihoko Deluxe (ごぶれい！しゃちほこでらックス) ~ Team Syachihoko (チームしゃちほこ) *11.) Ebichuu Isshuukan (エビ中一週間) ~ Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学) *12.) Ebizori Diamond!! (えびぞりダイアモンド!!) ~ Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学) *13.) Isshou Tomodachi (イッショウともだち) ~ Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学) *14.) Baby Lotion Z (ベビーローションZ) ~ 3Bjunior Encore *15.) Mata Ashita (また明日) ~ 3Bjunior *Ending Talk with All Members (② 全員でのエンディングトーク) 'Disc 2' Bonus Material: *1.) Behind-the-Scenes and Concert Announcement (いたらないメイキング) *2.) Choreography Videos for Each Limited Unit (おぼつかない振りV) *3.) Pre-Performance Comments from Each Group (しまらない本番前コメント) *4.) Graduation Surprise (かざらない卒業サプライズ) Featured Members Total Members: 42 *Tsukina Takai (高井つき奈) *Natsuo (夏緒) *Mika Ayano (綾乃美花) - Graduated *Kanon (奏音) *Mayuna Kaneko (金子舞優名) *Makoto Shiraishi (白石真琴) *Mayu Ogawa (小川真由) *Miki Tsutsumi (堤望綺) *Sumire Fujishiro (藤白すみれ) *Wakana Hashimoto (橋本わかな) *Ayumi Okazaki (岡崎歩美) *Shizune Nagao (長尾寧音) *Nao Aoyama (青山奈桜) *Honoka Akimoto (秋本帆華) *Nao Sakura (咲良菜緒) *Yuzuki Ooguro (大黒柚姫) *Haruna Sakamoto (坂本遥奈) *Chiyuri Itou (伊藤千由李) *Yuzu Andou (安藤ゆず) *Rika Mayama (真山りか) *Ayaka Yasumoto (安本彩花) *Natsu Anno (杏野なつ) *Mizuki (瑞季) *Aika Hirota (廣田あいか) *Mirei Hoshina (星名美怜) *Hinata Kashiwagi (柏木ひなた) *Hirono Suzuki (鈴木裕乃) *Rina Matsuno (松野莉奈) *Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子) *Shiori Odagiri (小田桐汐里) *Uran (うらん) *An Fujimoto (藤本杏) *Miku Yokoyama (横山未空) *Miley (マイリー) *Karin Saitou (斎藤夏鈴) *Runa Naitou (内藤るな) *Mao Kunimitsu (國光真央) *Meina (芽奈) *Ruka Shiina (椎名るか) *Sora Tsukamoto (塚本颯来) *Ai Aoyama (青山愛依) *Aira (愛来) Featured Groups *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学) **#01: Mizuki (瑞季) **#03: Rika Mayama (真山りか) **#04: Natsu Anno (杏野なつ) **#05: Ayaka Yasumoto (安本彩花) **#06: Aika Hirota (廣田あいか) **#07: Mirei Hoshina (星名美怜) **#08: Hirono Suzuki (鈴木裕乃) **#09: Rina Matsuno (松野莉奈) **#10: Hinata Kashiwagi (柏木ひなた) *Team Syachihoko (チームしゃちほこ) **Nagoya Red: Honoka Akimoto (秋本帆華) **Marriage Blue: Nao Sakura (咲良菜緒) **Murasaki Purple (tentative): Yuzuki Ooguro (大黒柚姫) **Tebasaki Kimidori (Green): Haruna Sakamoto (坂本遥奈) **Uirou Yellow: Chiyuri Itou (伊藤千由李) **Pony Pink: Yuzu Andou (安藤ゆず) *Sambu JAPAN (三部JAPAN) **Sumire Fujishiro (藤白すみれ) **Wakana Hashimoto (橋本わかな) **Ayumi Okazaki (岡崎歩美) **Shizune Nagao (長尾寧音) **Nao Aoyama (青山奈桜) *Chocolat Nantoka? (ショコラなんとか?) **Tsukina Takai (高井つき奈) **Natsuo (夏緒) **Mika Ayano (綾乃美花) *Fujicco Q.Q (ふじっこQ.Q) **White: Kanon (奏音) **Green: Mayuna Kaneko (金子舞優名) **Blue: Makoto Shiraishi (白石真琴) **Orange: Mayu Ogawa (小川真由) **Pink: Miki Tsutsumi (堤望綺) *momo **Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子) *Minitia☆Bears (みにちあ☆ベアーズ) **Shiori Odagiri (小田桐汐里) **Uran (うらん) **An Fujimoto (藤本杏) **Miku Yokoyama (横山未空) **Miley (マイリー) **Karin Saitou (斎藤夏鈴) **Runa Naitou (内藤るな) **Mao Kunimitsu (國光真央) **Meina (芽奈) **Ruka Shiina (椎名るか) **Sora Tsukamoto (塚本颯来) **Ai Aoyama (青山愛依) **Aira (愛来) *3Bjunior **Sambu JAPAN (三部JAPAN) **Chocolat Nantoka? (ショコラなんとか?) **Fujicco Q.Q (ふじっこQ.Q) **Team Syachihoko (チームしゃちほこ) Release and Broadcast Information DVD *Release Date: August 24, 2012 *Oricon: Never charted *Certification: None TV Broadcast *Unknown or Nonexistant Trivia *This is the only released 3Bjunior concert that does not feature Momoiro Clover Z. *The ending credits are romanized. Photo Gallery 3B Junior LIVE 2012 Flyer.png|Promotional Flyer 3B Junior LIVE 2012 Flyer 2.png|Promotional Flyer 3B Junior LIVE 2012 Pamphlet Flyer.png|Concert Pamphlet Flyer References External Links *Official Concert Website (archived) *Official Site Entry on Team Syachihoko's Official Website *Venue Information Navigation Category:3Bjunior Concerts